


Invisible Library and Fade's Greek Homework

by Archangel_Beth



Category: Greek Composition - North & Hillard, Invisible Library - Fandom
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fadeaccompli has Greek homework.</p><p>Irene and Kai, servants of a multidimensional Library with a habit of... <i>acquiring</i> books, get into trouble a lot.</p><p>This is a match made in crackfic. (I blame Undauntra.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Library and Fade's Greek Homework

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadeverb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/gifts), [incandescens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescens/gifts), [undauntra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undauntra/gifts).



Kai did not say, _This is the most botched-up mission ever._ He could see that his Librarian mentor, Irene, was already thinking it and biting back the words. Helicopters chopped the air overhead, their search-lights swinging back and forth, and Irene clutched the communication-device -- magically-powered -- to her ear, snapping questions into it.

“ _Who_ said that?” she snarled, and Kai decided she wasn’t talking to the mentor of the other team. She would have been slightly more polite, even after they’d nearly been shot five times in the last hour.

Her words became more pedantic, which meant she was problem-solving now, through her frustration and understandable fury. “How many were present?”

The answer was apparently satisfactory. She followed it with, “What sort of books?”

There was a long silence on her part, while machine-gun fire shattered the night some distance away and ground the pieces under its sonic heel for good measure. Finally, with resignation, Irene said, “How great is the wall?”

Another spate of listening; Irene had her free hand covering her other ear. “ _Where_ is the money?” That was a tone of disbelief, and closely followed by, “Where did _they_ come from?”

Kai hoped that he wasn’t imagining the panicked tone on the other end. The replies were certainly unintelligible.

Icily, Irene inquired, “Shall I not do this?”

More panic on the other end. After a bit, Irene pinched the bridge of her nose and said, cajolingly, “Where shall you go?” After a moment, with the air of someone talking someone through their lines in a play, she said, “Whom do you obey?” A pause. “Whither am I to go?”

A longer pause and she brightened up, straightening a bit. “When did you arrive?” she asked eagerly, and Kai hoped this meant the other team’s mentor had turned up.

Irene certainly seemed more respectful and cheered. Or at least as much cheered as they could be, far from a good place to get back into the Library and without the targeted cache of books besides. “How did you do this?” A pause. “Did you see him?”

Another pause, and more worriedly, “Did they not arrive?” Yet another pause and a frown. “Are we to go away?”

Kai surely hoped the answer would be “yes.” His keen hearing, though battered, suggested the helicopters were coming back for another pass at the abandoned buildings, which included the one with a balcony that they were on. 

Apparently his hopes were in vain. Irene frowned again, though this time in thought. “Did they send money or ships?”

She nodded at whatever reply came through the communication device, then asked, “He is not dead, is he?” She had to raise her voice, though, as the helicopter noise was starting to interfere again.

She gave another nod, and a sigh of relief, inaudible in the din, before asking, “Where is the harbour?”

Were they to go there? Kai was ready to move. But no, Irene was asking, “Do you wish us to remain?”

There was a long pause. Kai craned his head from amid the trash and rubble they’d hidden in. Yes, those searchlights were definitely coming back. He started to say as much, but Irene held up a hand and shouted into the device again: “Whose books have you?” He could see her eyes widen at the answer, and she exclaimed, “Surely he knows this?”

Then a helicopter came over the building, its searchlight shining directly down upon them. Kai grabbed Irene’s arm and dragged her into the building as the machine guns rendered the balcony into falling rubble. Fortunately, he had secured a rope within and, arm around his mentor’s waist while she shouted some final comments into the device, Kai jumped off the catwalk before the helicopter could take down the building’s wall.

The rope only snapped shortly before he was about to land anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> These are the questions as listed in fade's Greek homework, _in order_ , despite temptation to shift them around.
> 
>  _The Invisible Library_ (by G. Cogman) is ~~not quite available for purchase at the time of this writing. I encourage people to pre-order it when it becomes available.~~ \--is **now** available in the US and the UK, both. I encourage people to sample it online and see if they like it. ;)


End file.
